battle of uzumaki
by presiden jomblo indonesia
Summary: sebuah pilihan yang sulit naruto hadapi dan apakah dia mamu menghadapi ujian dari kami-sama saat ini./ twin saku.


**warning: typo,aneh,dll.**

 **disclamer: masashi kishimoto.**

 **rate:t.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **twin saku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perubahan setiap orang pasti ada, Mulai dari segi fisik mau pun sikap yang konyol menjadi lebih tenang perubahan itu juga Naruto alami.

Naruto yang dahulu berisik dan konyol kini berubah jadi lebih tenang dan dewasa mengambil keputusan dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapinya.

Dan untuk masalah jodoh Naruto tak ambil pusing, Karena menurut dia Jodoh itu sudah diatur oleh Kami-sama.

Naruto saat ini berada di kedai ramen tempat makanan yang jadi favoritnya sejak kecil, pemuda yang berusia 21tahun itu tidak sendirian dia bersama Umino Iruka ataau sering dia sebut Iruka-sensei itu sedang menikmati ramen pesanan masing-masing.

"Naruto aku boleh bertanya" ucap Iruka yang duduk disamping Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Iruka menganggukan kepala.

"Ya silahkan Iruka-sensei " balas Naruto.

"Naruto kenapa kau belum punya pacar, Lihatlah sebagaian teman-temanmu itu sudah memiliki pasangan Naruto " kata Iruka yang heran melihat Naruto yang masih betah menyendiri.

" Oh soal pacar, Untuk saat ini aku belum memikirkan dan aku masih ingin sendiri dulu karena aku belum mau terkekang dengan namanya pacaran atau pun pernikahan "balas Naruto dengan santai tak lupa dia melahap ramen yamg tersaji didepanya semetara Iruka yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

" Apa maksudmu" tanya Iruka kembali.

" Maksudku adalah aku tak mau kebebasanku terkekang oleh sikap egois seorang perempuan karena menurutku mereka sangat egois mau menang sendiri dan aku ingin berdebat dengan perempuan mengenai hal-hal sepele tapi dihadapan perempuan akan jadi masalah besar " jawab Naruto panjang lebar sementara Iruka yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto tak menyangka bahwa sikap Naruto sudah berubah menjadi dewasa.

" Asal kau tau Iruka-sensei perempuan itu egoisnya minta ampun dalam menyeleasaikan masalah yang dialami dengan pasanganya , Mau menang sendiri dan menganggap dirinya selalu benar dan para pria selalu salah, Itulah mengapa aku memilih untuk sendiri lagi pula aku masih muda " tambah Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, Aku mengerti " balas Iruka sambil menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang kemarin malam kau lakukan dibukit patung hokage hm" ucap Iruka yang menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya tak lupa senyum jahil tak tertinggal yang membuat Naruto gelagapan yang sepertinya dilakukan kemarin ada yang melihatnya.

" Apa maksudmu Iruka-sensei" ucap Naruto gelagapan yang ketahuan kemarin malam dia menemui seseorang perempuan diatas bukit hokage.

"Kemarin malam kau menemui siapa Naruto " balas Iruka yang menyipitkan mata menyelidik yang membuat Naruto tambah salah tingkah.

"Hah, baiklah kemarin aku menemui seseorang dan siapa orang itu maaf untuk saat ini aku belum bisa beritahu" jelas Naruto.

" Oke, tak masalah tapi aku penasaran apakah perempuan itu yang membuat kau tak memperdulikan Sakura lagi" tanya Iruka lagi dan membuat Naruto membatu ditempat.

"Bisa tidak tak membahas tentang Sakura , Iruka - sensei aku lagi malas berdebat tentang dia" balas Naruto.

" Kenapa, kau sekarang seakan-akan tak mau membahas tentang Sakura" tanya Iruka yang heran melihat kelakuan Naruto jika diajak bicara tentang Sakura dia langsung menghindar.

" Karena aku bosan membahas dia dan lagi pula tak ada untungnya buatku jika membicarakan dia" balas Naruto tanpa mentatap Iruka.

"Hah, ya sudah kalau itu maumu , Tapi beri aku alasanya kenapa kau jadi begini seolah-olah kau sudah tak peduli lagi pada Sakura" Iruka akhirnya menyerah mendesak Naruto dan dia meminta alasan kenapa Naruto yang sekarang kayak tak peduli dengan Sakura haruno.

" Karena dia cuma bisa merepotkanku saja, setiap datang dia cuma bicara Sasuke,Sasuke dan Sasuke saja memang siapa yang tak bosan mendengar curhatan yang setiap bertemu itu-itu saja dan itu membuatku muak" jawab Naruto dan membat Iruka tersentak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto .

"Sudahlah Iruka -sensei aku tak ingin membahas orang , dan ini sudah malam kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jaa" kata Naruto yang sudah meenghabiskan ramennya dan juga sudah membayarnya , kemudian dia pamit untuk pulang karena Naruto tak ingin pembicaraan dengan Iruka semakin melebar tentang Sakura haruno.

Sementara Iruka sendiri tak merespon ucapan Naruto dia terfokus melihat mantan muridnya di akademi itu mulai menjauh darinya.

"Apakah kau suadah tak memiliki perasaan pada Sakura, Naruto " gumamnya melihat Naruto yang tak sudi membicarakan sakura haruno.

Kemudian Iruka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedai ramen itu didalam hatinya Iruka merasa sedih melihat perubahan Naruto yang sangat jauh.

 **xXXx** **skip time.**

Pagi hari telah tiba dan sudah waktunya bagi mereka yang bekerja sebagai shinobi, pedagang maupun lainya melakukan aktivitasnya kembali setelah beristirahat kurang lebih delapan jam lamanya tadi malam.

Saat ini ruangan hokage tengah dipenuhi beberapa orang yang berada disana , Terlihat mereka yang tergabung dengan rokie 11 berada disana entah apa yang mereka lakukana disana.

 **Tok tok tok**

"masuk"

Terdengar suara yang menyahut dari dalam membuat Iruka yang mengetuk pintu tadi lekas-lekas membuka pintu dan segera masuk kesana.

"Oh kau Iruka ada apa" tanya Kakashi yang melihat Iruka datang keruang kerjanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Saya mau menyampaikan hasil ujian gennin tahun ini Hokage -sama " balas Iruka yang menyerahkan berkas- berkas yang ada padanya kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi segera membaca berkas-berkas tersebut tak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata memperhatikanyan.

"Kalian semua ada apa kesini" tanya Iruka melihat para mantan murid disikanya semasa akademi berada diruang hokage membuat dirinya penasaran.

"Kami ada urusan disini Iruka -sensei " balas Ino yang mewakili teman-temanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Iruka.

"Memang urusan apa" tanya Iruka kembali tak biasanya para mantan anak didiknya itu berkumpul diruangan hokage.

"Mereka berkumpul disini untuk membahas perubahan sikap Naruto belakangan ini Iruka" bukan Ino yang membalas tetapi Kakashi yag entah kapan sudah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang diberikan Iruka kepadanya tadi.

"Naruto akhir-akhir ini tak oernah berkumpul dengan mereka jadi mereka kesini memintaku untuk bertanya pada Naruto sendiri mengenai perihal kenapa dia jarang ikut berkumpul" tambah Kakashi sementara Iruka yang mendengar perkataan dari Kakashi menganggukan kepala mengerti .

"Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku sempat mengobrol dengan Naruto " ucap Iruka yang membuat mereka memandanginya.

"Lalu" balas Kakashi yang penasaran dengan obrolan Iruka dan Naruto.

"Yah, yang seperti kalian lihat sekarang Naruto memutup diri dan sepertinya sekarang dia acuh terhadap lingkungannya sekarang" balas Iruka membuat yang disana melebarkan mata mereka.

"Naruto telah berubah menjadi yang tak kukenal " sambung Iruka .

"Yah , aku juga menyadari hal itu Iruka , tapi apa yang menyebabkanya menjadi seperti ini" ucap Kakashi dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Iruka pertanda dia juga tak mengerti.

"Akhir-akhir ini Naruto menjauhiku" kata Sakura dan mereka serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada perempuan berambut pink sebahu itu.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar Sakura " tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak sensei, Naruto tiba-tiba menjauh dan saat aku mendatanginya ke apartementnya dia selalu memberi alasan yang tak jelas dan segera pergi meninggalkan ku" balasa Sakura dan itu membuat Kakashi pusing dan memijit keningnya.

Apa gerangan yang membuat salah satu mantan muridnya berubah dratis menjadi sosok yang tertutup.

Iruka sendiri tak mau meberikan apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Naruto karena dia takut akan menambah rumit situasi saat ini jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu setelah urusanya selesai.

Sepeninggal Iruka ruangan hokage diselimuti keheningan karena mereka masih terhanyut dalam fikiranya masing-masing.

"Anbu" teriak Kakashi dan detik itu pula muncul serang anbu bertobeng elang yang berlutut di depan meja hokage.

"Aku perintahkan kau panggil Naruto kemari" titah Kakashi dengan segera sang anbu pergi via shunsin meninggalkan ruang hokage.

Tak berselang lama sebuah ketetukan pintu terdengar dengan segera Kakashi memberi izin yang diluar segera masuk dan nampaklah siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kantor hokage barusan dia adalah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini sensei" tanya Naruto yang dipanggil Kakashi kekantor hokage dan dia tak tau ada apa sehingga dia dipanggil kesini.

Naruto juga melihat teman-temanya juga ada disitu yang menambah rasa bingungnya bertambah .

"Aku mau bertanya kepadamu, Kenapa kau berubah" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa- basi Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti maksud Kakashi tentang dirinya berubah.

"Apa masudmu " tanya Naruto kembali, Sakura yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto geram melihat tingkah Naruto yang seolah-olah tak mengerti arah pembicaraan itu.

"Kau" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari tangan kananya yang dia arahkan kewajah Naruto.

"Kau, Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti yang dimaksud dari sensei, Kau berubah Naruto kau jarang berkumpul dengan kami dan kau menjauhiku kau tau" teriak Sakura marah yang menurutnya sikap Naruto kali ini sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto masih diam dan mendengar omelan Sakura dengan rauh malas dan dia juga malas meladeni perkataan Sakura.

"Kau menjauh saat aku ajak bicara kau tau itu" omel Sakura dengan tersengal-sengal melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Naruto.

"Sudah puas kalo tidak ada lagi maka aku mau pergi" kata Naruto kepada yang lain.

Naruto membalikan badan hendak pergi dari kantor hokage mendadak menghentikan langkahnya karena tangan sebelah kanan dicekal oleh seseorang Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Kau mau kemana hah" bentak Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Lepaskan" kali ini Naruto berontak dengan melepaskan tangan kanan yang dicekal oleh Sakura dengan paksa.

" Menjauhlah dariku , Aku muak melihat wajahmu " kata kasar yang Naruto lontarkan kepada Sakura membuat gadis berambut pink sebahu itu shok mendengarkan.

Naruto segera pergi dengan shunsin dari kantor hokage meninggalkan yang ada disana membatu ditempat, Mereka tak menyangka Naruto bisa berucap sekasar itu pada orang lain terutama mantan rekan setimnya itu sementara Sakura sendiri terisak setelah mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

Ino segera menenangkan Sakura yang sedang terisak dia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto tega mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada Sakura.

Kakashi semakin pusing melihat kedua mantan muridnya itu bertengkar dan dia tak menyangka Naruto bisa sekasar itu kepada Sakura, mungkin ada penyebabnya yang membuat Naruto bisa berubah total dan membuat dia akan mencari tahu hal apa yang membuat sikap Naruto jadi seperti ini.

"Hah, sudahlah Sakura jangan menangis, mungkin Naruto banyak fikiran dan ingin menyendiri dulu" Kakashi yang berusaha menenagkan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan dari senseinya itu tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya dan dalam hati dia akan mencari sebab Naruto berubah.

Malam telah datang menyelimuti desa konoha, Disebuah apartement ada sesosok pemuda pirang yang berusia 20 tahun tengah membaca gulungan yang diberi oleh seorang perempuan beberapa hari yang lalu, Gulungan itu berisikan sebuah tantangan bertarung untuk menentukan nasib konoha kedepanya.

Karena perempuan yang menyandang marga denganya itu menaruh dendam kepada konoha karena konoha telah berkhianat kepada desa uzushiogakure, Yang menyebabkan desa itu hancur diserang oleh desa Kirigakure, Iwagakure, dan Kumogakure walaupun desa uzushio telah meminta bantuan tetapi konoha tak merespon permintaan bantuan oleh desa uzushiogakure.

Dan jika Naruto kalah dalam duel itu perempuan itu mengajukan syarat bahwa Naruto tak boleh membela konoha saat perempuan itu menyerang dan jika Naruto yang menang maka, Naruto harus menikahinya dan syarat itu yang membuat Naruto tertekan dan tak bisa berfikir dengan tenang.

"Hah, Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ayah Ibu " gumam Naruto memandang keluar jendela apartement memandangi bulan yang tengah menerangi desa konoha.

Konohamaru tengah pulang ke kediaman Sarutobi , Peninggalan Hiruzen sarutobi yang kini dikediami oleh Konohamaru, Konohamaru baru saja selesai latihan bersama Udon dan Moegi.

Saat akan melewati kedai ramen Konohamaru dipanggil oleh Iruka dan ditraktir ramen.

"Konohamaru bagaimana kabarnya, Lama tak berjumpa ya " tanya Iruka kepada Konohamaru.

"Ya, kau benar Iruka-sensei ," balas Konohamaru.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk ya " tanya Iruka dan Konohamaru menganggukan kepala.

"Kau benar sensei, Akhir-akhir ini kau dan kedua rekanku sangat sibuk dengan latihan dan juga misi" balas Konohamaru.

Iruka menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan ada sebuah ide yang melintas dikepalanya untuk menanyakan tentang Naruto kepada Konohamaru sebab Konohamaru yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

"Konohamaru ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Iruka sementara Konohamaru yang sedang menikmati ramen traktiran dari Iruka pun mengalihkan pandanganya kerarah mantan gurunya di akademi itu.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Iruka-sensei" balas Konohamaru.

"Apa kau tau tentang perubahan sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini" ucap Iruka.

Konohamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Iruka, terdiam sesaat menimang-nimang apakah dia akan memberi tahu atau tidak.

Konohamaru tau tentang masalah yang dihadapi oleh Naruto sebab orang yang sudah dianggap kakak olehnya itu pernah curhat kepadanya karena dia yang meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto.

Sebab Konohamaru pernah tak sengaja membuka gulungan yang ada dimeja ruang tamu dan membacanya dan setelah itu langsung bertanya pada Naruto dan dengan terpakasa Naruto memjelaskan padanya.

Dan Konohamaru ingin menjawab tiba-tiba Kakashi datang ke kedai ramen dan ikut perbincangan mereka berdua.

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan Konohamaru" tanya Iruka kembali dn hal itu membuat Kakashi yang mendengar pertanyaan Iruka kepada Konohamaru mengerutkan dahinya karena dia tak tau apa yang sedang Iruka dan Konohamaru bicarakan.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan yang sebenarnya" tanya Kakashi yang penasaran maka dia bertanya pada mereka.

"Ini soal Naruto Hokage-sama " balas Iruka kepada Kakashi sementara Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebenarnya Naruto-nii beberapa hari yang lalu mendapat sebuah tantangan bertarung dari seorang perempuan" kata Konohamaru , Iruka dan Kakashi masih mendengarkan dengan baik.

" Tantangan itulah yang membuat akhir-akhir ini emosi Naruto-nii sering tersulut karena yang akan dia lawan adalah seorang keturunan Uzumaki" ucap Konohamaru lagi dan membuat Iruka dan Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hah, tak kusangka masih ada orang keturunan uzumaki, tapi kenapa dia menantang Naruto untuk betarung" Kakashi berkata dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Konohamaru.

"Dia memikiki dendam kepada konoha karena telah membiarkan uzushiogakure yang merupakan aliansi konohagakure hancur oleh tiga negara besar lainya, itu sih yang Naruto-nii jelaskan padaku" jawab Konohamaru .

Iruka dan Kakashi termenung setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Konohamaru dan membuat kesuanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Dan pertarungan itu juga disertai sebuah syarat" kata Konohamaru dan membuat Iruka dan Kakashi kembali dari fikiranya masing-masing.

"Syarat apa itu Konohamaru" tanya Kakashi.

"Syaratnya adalah jika Naruto-nii kalah maka Naruto-nii jangan ikut campur dalam urusanya mengahancurkan konoha dan tidak boleh membela konoha" balas Kohonamaru dan akibat perkataanya membuat Iruka dan Kakashi terbelalak kaget.

" Dan syarat yang kedua mungkin tak percaya" ucap Konohamaru.

"Apa syarat yang kedua itu" kini Iruka yang membalas perkataan Konohamaru.

"Syarat yang kedua adalah jika Naruto-nii menang maka, Naruto-nii diminta untuk menikah denganya" terang Konohamaru dan lagi-lagi membuat Iruka dan Kakashi merasa terkena serangan mendadak menurut mereka berdua syarat dua itu sungguh konyol dan tak masuk akal.

"Hah, ini lelucon macam apa itu mana ada syarat seperti itu" gumam Kakashi sambil mendesah dan disetujui oleh Iruka dan Konohamaru.

"Ya anda ada benarnya juga , jadi ini yang Naruto sembunyikan selama ini dari kita semua" Iruka berkata.

"Betul Iruka-sensei" ucap Konohamaru.

"Naruto tak punya pilihan untuk menghadapi persoalan ini" kata Iruka.

"Dan kita juga tak bisa mberi solusi mengenai hal ini karena syarat yang tak masuk akal itu" sambung Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kita cuma bisa mendukung Naruto-nii dari belakang" kini giliran Konohamaru yang berbicara dan Iruka, Kakashi hatake menyutujui perkataan Konohamaru.

Kini tinggal keputusan Naruto apakah dia menerima tantangan itu atau tidak karena salah mengambil keputusan maka akan menjadi malapetaka bagi yang lain.

beralih ke kediaman keluarga haruno atau lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar terlihat sesosok perempuan yang bermahkota pink sebahu tengah memandangi sebuah figura yang terdapat sebuah foto tim 7, pandangan perempuan itu tertuju pada seorang bocah berambut pirang yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Sakura menatap bocah pirang yang ada dalam foto itu dengan tatapan sendu, Dia tak percaya bahwa Naruto telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tak dia kenal bahkan baru kali ini Naruto bersikap kasar pada dirinya.

Sakura berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi belaka dan esok Naruto yang dia kenal kembali dengan senyum seperti matahari yang selau ditunjukan Naruto kepadanya kembali, Kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur sambil memeluk foto yang dia lihat sedari tadi.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.t.b.c** entah alasn apa aku buat fic aneh bin gagal seperti ini, kalau ada yang suka alhamdulilah tapi kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa saya cuma butuh saran bukan hinaan oke .

 **silahkan corat coret dikotak riview .**


End file.
